uspwfandomcom-20200213-history
Red, White
Taking place in February, the pay-per-view got a 1.05 buy rate and took place at Plum Park in front of 15,000 people. Background The two major feud In USPW continued this month with the war continuing. The first being the ongoing “World War III”. The twist this month came as The Sneer Corporation took control of the feud. Cheating and outnumbering their way to victory, Caulfield played his card this month, in the form of the debuting Dread. Dread came in to serve as a blockade to stop Shane Sneer's incessant interference in his clients matches. Commissioner Doom also stepped in, and alongside Jackson/Force and The Towers of Power/Enygma & Justice Dread will get time alone in the ring with Shane Sneer at the pay-per-view. The feud between Tyson Baine and Nicky Champion spilled over past the last pay-per-view, and with both men desperately wanting the match (for different reasons) Sam Strong made the made. Commissioner Doom, reaffirming his place as commissioner made the match a Steel Cage match! Despite being a part of the major feud, Chris Caulfield was also sidetracked in helping Freddie Datsun against Giant Redwood and Peter Valentine. Now the playing field is level Redwood and PV have gone to larger measures to try and get the advantage. Roger Cage also issued an open challenge for his pay-per-view début. Event The first match of the pay-per-view was the rematch for the tag team championships. The Cold Warriors retained their championships with Novak pinning Rayne. This was followed by the open challenge of Roger Cage, he talk about his pay-per-view début before Darryl Devine accepted the challenge. Cage won the match with relative easy, pinning Devine with his new finisher a type of Swinging STO called “End Credits”. Another championship match was next, with the giant Gorgon challenging Melody. Melody lost the championship when Gorgon pinned her, after turning down the help of Cherry Bomb. Java's National Championship match was a late addition to the card and he retained the championship against Dusty Ducont. The first battle in the “war” was up next – The Force vs. Jumbo Jackson, Force came into the match on an ever playing field as Shane Sneer was nowhere to be seen. That wasn't enough however and Jackson found new ways to get the upper hand and eventually the win. Up next, Freddie Datsun and Chris Caulfield finally got a fair shot at Giant Redwood and Peter Valentine. In doing so they got the win, with Giant Redwood taking the pinfall, following a Danger Drop from Chris Caulfield. In the second last match, The Towers of Power took on Enygma and James Justice. Despite being the more cohesive unit, the lack of Shane Sneer again played an impact. With no cheating Enygma got the win, pinning Danny Rushmore for the win. Not a match but up next Commissioner Doom announced that it was time for Shane Sneer to face off with Dread. He did and Dread followed him around and made him grovel at his feet. Sneer eventually tried to take on Dread but got nowhere – other than annoying Dread. Dread followed him but was hit from behind by T-Rex. Rex beat Dread to the ground. Sneer also laid boots into Dread and then left laughing up the ramp with Rex. It was then time for the Cage match Main Event for the USPW World Championship. The match started with a back and forth with Baine taking some big shot into the cage, which bust him open. This led to a Baine comeback and he began to take control. As he seemed close to the win, he went for a running splash but missed hitting himself into the steel. As he turned around Champion hit the Hawkeye for the victory. Results Reception TEW.com gave this show a B- rating, with the main event scoring a B-, making it the match of the night.